


Thorin's First Born

by Elinoic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family Fluff, homebirth, labor pains, nervous first time father, strong mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinoic/pseuds/Elinoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Thorin's first child.  As nervous as Thorin is about his wife giving birth, he is strong and supportive - giving love, strength, encouragement and help as much as he can.  It is a birth story, but it's not so graphic to be disturbing.  There is no crazy, screaming wife, threatening to harm her husband at the end.  It's just a beautiful birth story in which, at the end, Thorin gazes upon his own child for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's First Born

Thorin was tired when he got home. He quickly shed his coat and the jewels he had to wear in public and placed them in the sitting room's wardrobe, where they would be waiting for him tomorrow. For now, he was done with the day and he was going to relax.

"Agli? " he called out. "Are you home?"

"In here, Thorin," a sweet voice called back to him. 

He followed the voice until he found its source. His wife was reclining on their bed. She sat with her back against the headboard, supported by a small mountain of pillows and another set of pillows under her knees and feet. A book lay upside down by her side. She was dressed in a comfortable empire waist house dress of light blue. Her light brown hair was filled with braids, but all of it was pulled back into a loose pony tail. Her stomach was swollen to the point of bursting with their first child. She looked completely beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get up to greet you with a kiss, but I'm not sure I can get up without help. This is much too comfortable," Agli said with a smile.

Thorin went and sat on the bed next to her. He placed a loving kiss on her lips. "It's quite alright. I understand. You look very comfortable. Is there anything I can get you?"

"A drink of water, if you don't mind," she said.

"I am yours to command," Thorin kissed her quickly again and then went to fetch her a glass of water. "How was your day? Did you spend it alone?"

"My day was fine and no, I wasn't alone the entire day. Your sister stopped by for a while this afternoon. Actually, she was the one to help me create my soft nest here on the bed." Thorin handed her the glass and she sipped at it, letting the cool water run down her parched throat. "Mmm, thank you." She set the glass onto the bedside table. "What about your day?"

Thorin grunted. "It could have been worse. There is always someone complaining about something or other, but I guess it wasn't too bad of a day."

"Well, that's something. Come here," Agli patted the bed next to her. Throin sat down. "No, no, turn your back to me." He did as he was told and felt Agli's fingers at his back. She knew the exact spots where his muscles would get tight after a long day. She dug her thumbs into the knots and started rubbing them.

"I should be doing this for you," Thorin said with some guilt, but at the same time, loved the way the tension in his back was being worked out.

"Later," Agli said. "For the moment, let me do this for you." She kept rubbing at his back and he could feel the knots loosen and go away. Thorin felt like he could melt onto the bed now, tension gone. "Better?" Agli asked.

Thorin had to wake himself up from a semi-sleep state. "Mmm, much better." He turned around and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the firm muscle that surrounded and protected their child. "How is our little one today?"

"Quiet, actually. The midwife says that's pretty normal just before they are born. He's out of room and can't move much anymore. Suits me fine as I was getting pretty tired of my internal organs getting kicked constantly." Agli rubbed her hand over her stomach. She shifted about on her mound of pillows.

"Well, is there anything I can get for you or do for you?" Thorin asked.

"I need to get up to visit the bathroom, so if you wouldn't mind," she held out her arms. Thorin, instead of taking her by the hand, simply lifted her from the bed before setting her back down on the floor. She laughed. "You didn't have to do that, just a hand would have been fine."

Thorin chuckled as Agli waddled her way into the washroom and shut the door. He changed his clothes, trading the more formal dress wear for a his favorite comfortable blue tunic. He replaced his heavy boots with lighter ones. Agli came out, stretching her back while walking over to him.

"I will be so glad when this baby is out of me. My back is killing me," she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to rub it for you?" Thorin offered.

"No. Not right now. I'm a bit hungry. How about you?" she asked. Thorin nodded. Agli went to their small kitchen and started pulling out some food; cold ham, hard boiled eggs, a loaf of bread, and some hard cheese. "It's not much, I'm sorry, but I just don't have the energy to do much more," she stretched again, rubbing at the small of her back.

Thorin went behind her and rubbed at her back. "It's a perfect meal. You should have let me get it out though, if it's hurting you to work."

Agli tried to protest, saying she was still quite capable of taking food out of her pantry, but Thorin's fingers on her back felt so nice, she could only mumble a few incoherent words in reply. 

They ate their dinner and Thorin washed the dishes, despite Agli saying she could do it herself. He built up the fire in their sitting room, grabbed a book from the shelf and settled down on the sofa next to Agli, who was sewing. They sat together, in silence, enjoying the feeling of the other leaning against them. Agli sighed in frustration after a while and put her sewing down.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked.

"My fingers are too swollen to hold the needle properly," her voice cracked and a few tears fell onto her chest.

Thorin was used to the ever changing emotions of his wife. The midwife had told him this was normal, but he was still never sure what he needed to do when she got like this. He put his book down, took her hands in his and rubbed at them gently. Agli squirmed about on the sofa, trying to get more comfortable. Even sitting was difficult these days. She rubbed her hand lovingly over her stomach. She was so happy to be carrying their child, but she was so uncomfortable. They went to bed soon after. Agli couldn't find a nice position to sleep in. No matter what she tired or how she laid, she hurt.

Thorin had fallen asleep. With as much grace as she could muster, Agli got out of bed, and walked around the bedroom, trying desperately to rub out the ache in her back. She stretched herself out over the back of a chair, leaning into it, trying to find some relief from her pain. She would find temporary positions of standing, sitting or leaning that gave her some relief, but the pain would always return.

She grew weary of the workout and tried once again to lay down, arranging the pillows around her back, her stomach, her knees, her feet and finally, finally, she was able to drift into some slumber.

But it didn't last long. Agli woke to a pain in her stomach that had her gasping for breath. It wasn't a terrible, unbearable pain, but it was enough to startle her from her sleep. Her hand moved to her stomach. Could it really be time? Finally, could this be the night her child is born? She wanted to wake Thorin, but decided against it. Not yet anyway. He would get very worked up and she wasn't sure it really was birthing pains just yet. She rearranged herself and the pillows and did her best to relax, trying to think of anything except the baby. She thought about her history lessons she had had as a dwarfling. Those had always bored her to sleep. Perhaps it would work tonight. 

The pain came again. Not a terrible pain, but a pain all the same and that pain had been accompanied by a very strong tightening in her stomach. This was it. She decided it would be best to let Thorin sleep as long as he could. She would need him to be strong later. Come to think of it, she would need the energy later as well. She might not be able to go back to sleep, but in between contractions, she could relax and conserve her energy. Agli laid there, rubbing her hand on her stomach, feeling very nervous about what was to come. Another contraction came and Agli took deep breaths, waiting for the pain to pass. She did this for a long time. She wasn't sure how long, though. Twenty or so waves of pain, she guessed. 

Finally, the pain was too much to lay still. She needed to get up, but another pain hit just as she was trying to stand. She gasped at the intensity of the pain now that she was upright. 

"Agli?" Thorin's deep voice rumbled quietly in the dark. "Are you alright?"

Agli panted through the pain. She felt Thorin's hand on her back. When the pain ended, she was able to talk. "I'm having birthing pains. The baby's on its way now."

Thorin behaved about like Agli expected. He jumped out of the bed and put his strong arms around her. "Do you want to lie down? Is the baby coming out right now? Should I go get the midwife?"

Agli chuckled lightly. "No, I don't want to lie down. No, the baby is not coming out of me right now and no, I don't want the midwife just yet." Another pain hit and Agli's hands tried to cradle her stomach. "On second thought, why don't you go get the midwife."

Thorin put on his boots and pulled an over-tunic over his head, wrapping his waist with a belt. "I can't leave you alone," he suddenly said.

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine. I promise, the baby is not coming in the next ten minutes. Really. I've been having pains for a number of hours now and I'm sure the back pain I had this evening were early birthing pains. There's time for you to go to the midwife."

Thorin stood up and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll be back very soon."

Agli tried various things to make herself more comfortable, but found nothing was helping. She tried to sit down. That was alright. She tried to lie down again, but that was more painful, so she got up. She walked around her bedroom, but found she had to stand still when a contraction came. She could only concentrate on the pain, the tightness and her breathing during these moments. They were certainly getting stronger.

She panted heavily after the last one. Stronger was good, right? It meant the baby was coming. Again, Agli wasn't sure how much time passed by the time Thorin returned with the midwife.

"Well, dear, this is the big day. How are you feeling?"

Thorin had joined Agli by her side, holding her hands.

"I'm alright until the pains come. They hurt."

The midwife laughed. "I know they do. Come, lie down. I want to check and see how far along things are."

Agli shook her head. "I don't want to lie down. It hurts more when I do."

"You won't have to stay there, just let me check you and then you can get back up," the midwife patted the bed.

"Wait until the next contraction is over," Agli said. "I don't want to be in the middle of climbing onto the bed when the pain begins."

The midwife nodded in understanding. They waited, but they didn't have to wait for long. A pain started and Agli squeezed at Thorin's hand, while she tried to breathe deeply.

"You are doing very well handling the pains," the midwife said when it had passed.

Thorin helped Agli down onto the bed. He stayed by her side and held her hand while the midwife did her inspection. Agli looked up into Thorin's face. He looked very worried. Fear filled his blue eyes. She smiled at him.

"It's alright dear," she said. "This is the way it is suppose to happen. Very soon, we'll hold our little one."

Thorin gave her a small smile and gently squeezed her hand in understanding.

"Why don't you put some logs on the fire and get us a little more light?" Agli suggested.

Thorin nodded and went to the hearth. He tossed a couple of larger logs onto the fire and then lit a few of the torches in the room.

"Well," the midwife said, sitting up. "All is looking well, but you still have a ways to go. It could be many hours yet."

Agli sighed. Many hours.

"What can she do?" Thorin asked.

"She is welcome to do whatever makes her comfortable. You just need to stay with her and support her during the contractions," the midwife answered.

"I want up," Agli said.

"Is it a good idea, for you to be on your feet?" Thorin asked.

A contraction hit Agli at that moment. She scrunched her eyes and breathed her way through it. "I want up. Lying down hurts too much," she panted.

Thorin lifted her off the bed and set her gently on her feet. The midwife left the bedroom, telling them she would be waiting in the sitting room should they need her. Agli stood there, feeling silly in some ways. She didn't know what to do now. Should she stand here and wait? Should she walk? Maybe she should sit down. That hadn't been too painful. Not that that mattered much anymore. It was going to be painful no matter what.

Thorin stood by her side, holding her shoulders in his hands. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to be doing. Should he hold her up? Should he help her walk? Maybe he should carry her. Instead he stood there, completely dumbfounded by the situation. He felt her body tighten up, and he took her by the hands. She squeezed them and breathed through the pain.

"I feel so silly," Agli finally said.

"Whatever about?" 

"I don't know what to do. My body is having a baby, but my mind has no idea what to do about it."

Thorin chuckled. "I wasn't allowed near my sister while she was giving birth to her sons. I stayed far out of the way. With Fili's birth, I sat outside the house, sharpening my swords and knives. And then when Kili was born, I took Fili out on a hunt."

"A hunt? But I thought he was just five when Kili was born."

"He was," Thorin smiled. "It was more of a picnic. But we called it a hunt to make it more exciting. We searched for animals and found many rabbits, squirrels, and a fox . Fili would lob pine cones at them, which only scared them off, but he thought he was on a great hunt. By the time I brought him home, Kili had been born."

"I'll bet Dis was thankful for your help," Agli smiled. 

"I don't know if Dis was, but I was glad not to have been around the house while she birthed Kili," Thorin chuckled.

Agli was taken by another pain. She leaned into Thorin's chest and waited to for it to pass. 

"You alright?" he whispered when he felt her grip on his hands loosen.

"Just having a baby, that's all," Agli gave him a weak smile. She thought about his story with taking Fili on a hunt. She had seen him with his nephews and heard the stories of his time with Fili and Kili from the boys themselves and Dis and she knew that Thorin was going to be a wonderful father. Her heart fluttered nervously. Soon, she thought. Soon their child would be here. More than anything, Agli wanted to see the look on Thorin's face when he was handed his child for the first time.

They walked the room a bit. At first they chatted in between the pains, but after a while, Agli didn't want to talk anymore. Thorin tried to help anyway he could. At first, he tried to rub her back, but she had slapped his hands away and shouted not to touch her. He stood completely still through that contraction.

Agli apologized, but explained at that moment, she had not wanted anyone touching her. Thorin nodded and when the next contraction came, he was careful not to touch her. Agli was starting to wear out.

"You need to sit down and save your energy," Thorin spoke with a worried voice.

"No, it hurts. I like standing," Agli panted. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. She tried to focus on her breathing. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

When the next pain hit, she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Keeping her arms around Thorin's neck, she bent her knees and let Thorin's strength keep her up. "Push on my hips," she panted.

Thorin did as he was told. He placed his hand on either side of her hips and pressed on them. They stayed that way until the pain passed. It had been a much longer one.

"Did that help?" he asked.

Agli nodded. "Yeah, it did. Counter pressure on what my stomach muscles are doing to me. Will you do it again next time?"

"I thought you didn't want me touching you," he was confused.

"I didn't then, but I do now. Come on, Thorin, keep up," she spoke teasingly.

Thorin smiled. How she had the energy to joke with him, he didn't understand. They didn't have to wait long for the next pain. Agli bent her knees, dropping all her weight into Thorin, while he pushed gently, but strongly at her hips. Agli let out another longer groan. 

This dance of theirs lasted for a long time. Thorin brought a chair over. Agli sat in it between pains, trying to rest her body, but as soon as she felt one coming on, he would help her stand. She would wrap her arms around his neck, lean into his chest and focus on her breathing. Thorin would hold her up while pressing firmly at her hips. Agli claimed it helped, but she still let out painful groans with each contraction. Thorin wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but he could feel his own body getting weary of the work. He couldn't imagine how tired Agli must be.

During one particularly long, painful contraction, Agli felt a odd pop in her stomach and the next thing she knew, liquid was streaming down her legs. She let out a sob.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, not yet noticing the puddle forming at his feet.

"My waters burst," Agli said.

Thorin looked down and saw the puddle, worry furrowed in his face. "Is that normal?"

Despite the incredible pain she was in, Agli chuckled. "Quite normal. But I would appreciate it if you got the midwife. She probably needs to know."

Thorin let go of Agli and started to walk away.

"Thorin!" Agli called out in pain. 

He rushed back to her side and pushed on her hips. She panted quickly, leaning heavily into his strong chest. More water flowed down her legs and she started to feel quite dizzy. "Thorin," she spoke in her dizziness.

"Breath, Agli, breath," he said. He started to take deep, exaggerated breaths. "Come on, breath with me."

Agli copied him, but the pain ended with a strangled cry. He sat her back down in her chair. "Wait here." He dashed out of the room and returned moments later with the midwife in tow.

"Well, Thorin said your water broke. This is good news. The baby will be here soon."

Agli wanted to take a club to the midwife's head. How could she be so cheerful sounding when Agli was in such terrible pain? Thorin was at his wife's side again. She continued to sit, but she leaned into his side. She started to pant again as she could feel the contraction building.

"Breath with me," Thorin said. He knelt down in front of her so he could by eye level with her. He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. He took deep breaths and watched as Agli struggled with her breath, crying out in pain. 

"She is certainly close," the midwife said. "Bring her here. I want to check her again."

Thorin didn't wait for Agli to move. He lifted her and laid her gently on the bed. The midwife lifted Agli's soaked night gown. 

"Wonderful!" the midwife exclaimed. "You are just about ready to push! Let me go get a few things from the other room."

"How can she be so cheerful?" Agli spoke between gritted teeth. Another contraction hit and Agli arched her back against it. She cried out, a deep strangled cry from the back of her throat. Thorin stood there, completely helpless. He didn't know what to do, so he held her hand and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"It hurts!" Agli yelled. "I don't want to lie down anymore!"

"But you're about ready to give birth." Thorin was quite distressed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths himself. He had to hold it together. He had fought in wars with more calmness of mind than he was feeling now. He needed to be strong, for Agli, so she could safely deliver their child.

Her back was arched again and she cried out. "Thorin! I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. " He sat next to her on the bed, facing her. "Look at me." She opened her weary eyes. "You are doing so wonderfully and you are so strong. Soon the baby will be here. Soon you will hold our child in your arms. It won't be much longer."

"Easy for you to say!" she yelled out again, squeezing his hand.

"Here we are," the midwife came in. She laid out blankets and flannels before going to the washroom and thoroughly washing her hands. When she came back in, she could tell by the way Agli had changed, that she was very close. Instead of yelling at the pain, she was pushing against the pain. The final stage of birth, the midwife smiled.

The midwife positioned herself between Agli's legs and waited. Several more intense pains later, Agli was panting hard. She was completely exhausted and the baby hadn't moved at all. 

"Thorin," the midwife said, "get onto the bed, behind Agli and help her sit up."

Thorin did as he was told. Agli yelled in pain at being jostled around like that and when the next contraction came, she pushed her back into Thorin's chest. 

They stayed like this for many more contractions, but the midwife was getting nervous. The baby wasn't moving down the birth canal like it should with all the pushing. She could feel the baby's head, high up in Agli's pelvis, but it did not move.

"I might need to go get help," the midwife's smile was gone. "Your majesty, where does your sister live? I know Lady Dis could help me."

All color drained from Thorin's face. "She's down the hall, last door on the right. Flowers are carved in the stone around the door's frame."

"I'll be back," she stood and ran from the room.

"What's wrong?" Agli asked.

"She went to get Dis. Don't worry about a thing," Thorin soothed, but Agli didn't hear the rest of what he said, she was grunting and pushing. Thorin laid a hand on her stomach. It felt as if it was made from stone, the muscles were so hard with their work.

"I want up!" Agli yelled. "I want up! Get me up off my back!"

Thorin didn't know what to do without the midwife, but Agli's body knew what it needed and he trusted that, so he lifted her off the bed and stood her up. Her legs gave out with the next contraction and Thorin helped her to kneel down. They knelt together, facing each other. Thorin's arms were around Agli's shaking body and Agli's arms were wrapped around his arms. She leaned into him. When the next contraction began, she groaned as she pushed. 

Thorin grabbed at some of the flannels the midwife had left and placed them in between Agli's knees, which were spread out. She breathed in deeply waiting for the next pain.

"You are doing so well," Thorin whispered into her hair. "You are strong and beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." He continued to whisper at her while she pushed through the next pain.

"I think it's moving," Agli panted. She started to pull at her night dress, like it had suddenly burst into flame. "Get this thing off of me!" 

Thorin grabbed the night dress and in one quick motion, had it up over her head and off her body. He flung it into a corner. 

"What is going on?" the midwife came in, followed closely by Thorin's sister, Dis. Thorin and Agli were kneeling on the floor with Agli completely naked of clothes.

"Her body wanted to be up like this," Thorin said. "I think it's helping."

Dis knelt beside Thorin and Agli. The midwife got behind Agli and felt for the baby. She let out a gasp. "I can't believe it. The babe was stuck earlier and now it's crowning."

"See?" Agli gasped. "I wanted up." Agli pushed and yelled out with the next pain. 

"Keep pushing," the midwife said. Agli kept it up until she had no breath left. She took a deep breath and continued to push until she couldn't any longer.

"The head is out," the midwife announced.

Agli could feel it. Every muscle hurt. Her skin burned with the incredible stretch the baby was putting on her. She felt absolutely certain her body was just about to rip in two. She could feel the next contraction building. She took several small breaths before taking a deep one and pushing with everything she had. Her hands gripped Thorin's shoulders and Thorin's strong arms were around her back, holding her up.

He whispered nonsense in her hair, encouraging her with his voice. She pushed until she felt she would pass out and then quite suddenly, the pressure was gone as she felt something large slip out of her body. She gasped and fell into Thorin's arms. 

Thorin looked over Agli's shoulders and he could see the midwife holding something small, slimy and red. The midwife held the baby with its stomach laid across her arm. She was vigorously rubbing at the baby's back. Thorin realized what was happening. The babe had not cried out yet. Dis watched with wide eyes. Agli panted, not realizing the drama that was playing out behind her.

Then the air was filled with the sounds of a babe's cry. Thorin and Dis let out the breaths they had been holding. The midwife smiled in relief and wrapped the baby in a blanket. She cut the baby's cord, freeing it from its mother's body. 

She came around to Agli's side. "Agli, look, here is your son."

Agli's head snapped up and she turned to see the baby in the blanket. She let out a sob. Thorin took the baby from the midwife and cradled it in one arm, while he continued to support Agli with his other. Agli looked into Thorin's face and watched it as he gazed at his son. It was bliss. He looked exactly the way she imagined he would, but nothing could prepare her for the joy bursting in her heart. Seeing her husband like this, was pure ecstasy. The sobs that racked through her body were of sheer joy. 

Finally, she felt her legs could no longer support her. Thorin handed the baby to Dis, giving Agli his full strength again. Agli delivered the afterbirth and the Thorin picked her up and carried her to the washroom. He filled the tub partway with hot water. Agli didn't have the energy to move and allowed Thorin to wash her body with a wet cloth. He was smiling. 

"You are the most beautiful dwarf who has ever walked this good earth," Thorin's deep voice rumbled.

"No I'm not. I look a right mess and I'm exhausted," Agli smiled.

"No one is more beautiful than you. You carried and gave birth to our son." When he was done, he left her sitting on the floor and he fetched her some fresh clothes. He pulled the night dress over her head and helped her to walk out of the washroom. The midwife had fixed up their bed with layers of flannels to soak up the blood that her body would be releasing over the next few days. Thorin helped her to lay down. 

Agli winced. Her backside hurt. She ached all over. Sitting was a pain in the... Dis brought the baby to her and all of Agli's discomfort was forgotten. While Thorin had cleaned Agli, Dis had cleaned the baby. He was free of blood and slime. His little head was topped with a thick amount of black hair. Agli unwrapped him and looked over his tiny body. He had arms and legs, fingers and toes. He had a round little stomach and all his parts. She wrapped him back up and pulled him close to her chest.

"He's perfect," she said.

"As healthy a lad as I've ever seen," Dis said. 

Thorin stood next to the bed. He was so proud and so humbled, too. His beautiful wife had endured tremendous pain for him, to give him a child. It had looked horrible. He was glad he only ever had to suffer war wounds. They didn't seem nearly so bad as what Agli had just gone through. 

The two women stayed with Agli for several hours, teaching her how to breastfeed the baby, and making sure that Agli didn't come down with a fever. The midwife fixed an entire pot-full of tea with herbs that would help with pain and bleeding. After several cups of the tea, Algi's hard work caught up to her and she fell asleep.

"We'll leave now," the midwife whispered. "I'll come back later in the day and check on everyone." She left.

"Later in the day?" Thorin looked to his sister, "What time is it?" 

"Well, when I arrived with the midwife, it was just after lunch, but that's been a number of hours now," Dis thought for a few moments, "I'm guessing it's around dinner time. I'll bet you're starving."

"I didn't realize it until now, but I am hungry," Thorin said.

"I'll go get you some food and some nice broth for when Agli wakes up. She needs to eat and drink lots of water so she can get her strength back."

"I'll see to it that she does," Thorin said. He cradled the bundle in his arms. The baby seemed so tiny next to his large, strong father, but Dis knew how fast the tiny babe would grow. Hadn't it been just yesterday that her own sons had been born? Time passed much too quickly.

"Rest and enjoy your son. I'll be back shortly with food," Dis said. She kissed her brother's cheek. "Congratulations, Thorin."

He smiled and she turned to leave. "Dis?" he called to her. "Thank you for coming and helping."

"I hardly did a thing," Dis smiled.

"Not true. You gave me support so I could give Agli support. "

Dis smiled, opened the door and left. Thorin sat down on the sofa and stared at the tiny babe in his arms. His son. He couldn't get over the idea. This was his son. He had never thought he would be bless to have a child. His nephews had been like his children. He had helped raise them. But this, this was a different feeling.

The baby squirmed in his blankets and made some funny squeaking and clicking sounds with his mouth. Tiny eyelids fluttered open and Thorin looked into his son's eyes for the first time. They were a dark blue, as far as he could tell, but the light in the room wasn't very good.

"Hello, little one," Thorin whispered. "Welcome to the world. I'm your Adad. We are dwarves living in Erebor, the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth. I am its king and you are my prince. I will teach you everything you need to know."

There was a gentle knock at the door. Thorin stood and went to open it. Fili and Kili stood quietly on the threshold. They smiled and tried to peek at the bundle in their uncle's arms. 

"We saw mother leaving and asked her if all was well since no one had heard from you or seen you all day long," Fili said.

"Amad said Aunt Agli had her baby," Kili stood on his tiptoes trying to see the face in the bundle.

"Come on in, you two," Thorin stood back and let his nephews in. When they were in and the door closed, Thorin held out the bundle. "Boys, meet my son."

Fili took the baby from Thorin's arms and held his tiny cousin close to his chest. "Uncle, he's perfect. Look at that black hair."

Kili stroked the baby's hair. "It's so soft."

"He looks much the way Kili looked when he was born," Thorin looked at his son, remembering seeing Kili for the first time. 

For several minutes, they cooed over the tiny child until it started to fuss. Kili, who was holding the baby at that moment, quickly handed it back to Thorin.

"I don't know what to do with it when it cries," Kili said.

"He," Thorin over emphasized the 'he', annoyed at have his son called an 'it', "is probably hungry. As soon as Agli wakes up, she can feed him."

"Thorin," Agli's voice called out to him. "Is that my son I hear crying?"

Thorin chuckled. "Aye, it is. He is ready for his next meal." He went into the bedroom and handed the baby to his mother. "Fili and Kili are here. May they stop in to say hello?"

"Of course," Agli said, adjusting her blankets to make sure everything was covered. She knew her hair was a mess, but that couldn't be helped right now.

Fili and Kili came in. They both went up to her and kissed her on her cheek. "Congratulations," they said together. 

"He's a beautiful child," Fili said.

"Thank you," Agli said.

Dis walked in carrying a tray of food. "Here we are, dinner."

"Dinner?" Agli asked. "Has it been a full day since you came home and I started having the birthing pains?"

"Yes it has. You must be hungry. Feed your child and then we'll get you fed," Dis put the tray down. "Off with you now, boys," she pushed Fili and Kili to the door. "It's time to give them a little privacy so they can eat in peace."

Fili and Kili waved their goodbyes and called out 'congratulations' a few more times before Thorin heard the door shut. He sat with Agli and their son and watched as Agli pulled the baby to her breast. Thorin wondered how had he gotten so lucky. He really couldn't think why he deserved it, but he thanked Mahal for his precious son and that Agli had survived the birth. He ate his dinner, so when the baby was done with his feeding, Thorin could hold him while Agli ate.

"Now that's he's here," Agli said sleepily, "what do we call him?"

Thorin thought for a few moments. "Well, there's Fili the Second or Thorin the Fourth," Thorin smiled. Agli wrinkled her nose. "Or, we could continue on with the 'in' names," he said.

"The 'in' names?" Agli asked.

"My generation was Thorin, Frerin, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin. The 'in' names. Or, we can continue with the TH names. Thror, Thrain Thorin. Or, I suppose, we could start our own line of names, like Dis's husband did with Fili and Kili."

Agli though for a moment. "Torin?" 

"Torin?" Thorin said it a few times, rolling it over in his mouth. "I like it, Torin." 

Agli smiled. "Torin it is, then. Here you go, Adad," Agli held out the bundle to Thorin. "Take your son so I may eat."

"Come to Adad, little Torin," Thorin smiled at his son. Torin's tiny eyes were closed in blissful slumber as milk dribbled down the side of his mouth. Thorin was sure he had never seen a more wonderful sight in all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
